The present disclosure relates generally to the field of video object recognition, and more specifically to creating instruction lists based on video captured tutorials.
Video capturing of everyday activities has become commonplace in today's society. Individuals regularly view “How To” videos online and television shows that teach viewers how to perform certain tasks (e.g., building a fence, planting a garden, refinishing furniture, etc.). However, with the rise of technology and efficiencies of individuals who seek to “DIY” (Do it yourself), time seems to have become scarcer. As a result, taking the time to write instructions down, at each individual step of a project, has become overly cumbersome.